


Year 1

by NeedsMoreMetal



Series: The Writer and the Pie Maker [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsMoreMetal/pseuds/NeedsMoreMetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily Greene just moved to New Zealand to get away from things back home and to go to school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetad so any mistakes are my own.  
> If you find one please comment telling me where so I may fix it. Thank you.

Having just moved to New Zealand for school, Lily Greene was in the need of a place to get good food and to look at a map. She has asked the dean of students for her dorm where a good place would be to go. She spoke of a local pie shop and Lily really wasn’t one for pie. But hey, she thought, it couldn’t hurt.

So that is how Lily ended up with a slice of Key Lime pie and the map of the northern island spread out in front of her. The map had a lot of places labeled with various symbols but the one she was looking for she couldn’t find. The library.  
“What are you looking for?” A man with caterpillar like eyebrows and short brown hair asked. He looked familiar to her but she couldn’t place where.  
“Oh the library, but I can’t find it on here.” The last part was more of a mumble as Lily placed a bite of pie in her mouth.

“It’s right here actually.” The man leaned over to point at a symbol that she had been looking at for a while now. Lily looked up at him and her cheeks warmed as she locked eyes with him. He was softly smiling at her but not in a way that could be deemed creepy.  
“Isn’t that just down the road from here?”  
“Mhm, just down the street to the right when leaving from here. It’s a huge building, you can’t miss it.” He point out the window to the semi busy street outside.  
“Oh well thank you.” Lily felt like a complete idiot for not noticing it; because she had walked right past it.  
“Don’t worry most people miss it if they don’t live here.” He said with a small chuckle which caused Lily to laugh.  
“Well thank you for the map reading and the wonderful pie.” Lily folded the map back up and placed it back in her bag.  
“Of course, can I get you another slice? Key lime doesn’t always sell but Hannah convinced me to make one today.” The man grabbed her empty plate.

“Can I get it to-go because I gotta get to the library to study?” She pointed to the stack of textbooks sitting on the table.  
“Of course-“  
“Wait did you say you made that pie?” Lily interrupted with her eyes wide. The man just nodded as a blush spread up his ears, neck and across his cheeks. “Did you make all of these?!” There was a good 10-15 pies in various cases around the shop. And the man just nodded and smiled shyly. “I am amazed. You’ve got-just…I can’t even form a proper sentence right now.” Lily chuckled and the pie maker let out a hearty laugh. His whole face lit up when he did so. And the skin around his eyes crinkled adorably.  
“Thank you, I’ll go get you your pie now. I’ll be right back.” Lily nodded and tried to get her chuckles under control before the other patrons looked at her weird. And just as the pie maker said, he was right back with her pie.  
“How much do I owe you?” Lily grabbed for her wallet.  
“Don’t worry about it. I couldn’t make an adorable girl pay.” The pie maker handed Lily the container with her pie as she blushed. She smiled at him as he was called to go help in the kitchen. Lily packed up her stuff and was about the leave the pie maker called to her.

“Can I ask you your name?” He was wiping flour onto his apron.  
“Lily. And you?” She shifted the books in her arms and faced the pie maker.  
“Lee.” And then Lily remembered where she had seen him before and she nearly dropped her books.  
“Wait; are you who I think you are?” Lily asked quietly.  
“Who do you think I am?” His eyes widened a bit in hopes that she wouldn’t scream or freak out on him.  
“Are you the man that played my favourite Elf King of Mirkwood in Peter Jackson’s film adaptation of The Hobbit?” Lily all but whispered. A smile slowly spread across the pie makers features.  
“Stranger things have happened.” He said as he nodded. Lily wanted to cry and freak out at the fact that she was standing here with Lee Pace. But she didn’t instead she just giggled a bit and smiled a lot.

“Well it was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Pace. I hope that I can see you again sometime.” Lily said keeping her resolve.  
“Quiet fans are always welcome here.” Lee said in a thankful tone. Lee was very glad that she seemed to be a big fan but didn’t draw attention to it. That he was actually very thankful for. The two of them smiled at each other as Lily left. She hoped that she could get her studying done before the shop closed and the pie maker went home.

* * *

At roughly 7pm Lily finished her studies of ancient languages. She packed up her stuff and started walking back to her dorm. As she walked past the pie shop, Sweeter Things, and saw it was empty she thought it was closed. But the pie maker was still there and the door was unlocked. She smiled to herself and picked up her pace so she could get to the dorm sooner.

When she got the dorm room, her roommate was sitting on her bed studying. They were polite to each other but weren’t really friends yet. With Lily just getting here and all. Lily stopped at her mirror to run a brush through her hair and grabbed her keys.  
“I’ll be back later, you don’t need to wait up for me if you don’t want.” She said to her roommate as she left. Lily hoped that Lee would still be there. But had fleeting hope when she saw that many of the lights where off.

But Lily still slowed her walking to glance inside. The pie maker was still there, making pies. He looked up when he noticed the movement outside the shop. He gave Lily a smile and motioned for her to come in.  
“I was wondering if you got lost in the library.” He spoke when she walked into the kitchen.  
“Nope, I just had lots to catch up on.” Lily grabbed a strawberry and Lee nodded that she could eat it.  
“I assume college work.” He didn’t look up from kneading the dough but he did raise an eyebrow. Lily hummed a yes.

“What are you majoring in?” Lee asked her.  
“Creative Writing.”  
“Oh really?” Lee looked up slightly shocked. Lily smiled and nodded.  
“What did you think I was majoring in?” Lee shrugged and pressed the dough ball into the pie pan. He reached for another when he finished. “Can I help you? I don’t want to be a bother.” Lily asked after a small moment of silence.  
“You aren’t a bother, honestly. But if you would like to help you can knead the dough for me.” Lee motioned to dough that was sitting big bowl.

Lily removed her jacket and went to wash her hands. Something her father taught her to do whenever she was cooking. Then she grabbed some dough that looked to be roughly the same size as the one that Lee was working with. Lee noticed that Lily was working with it like she had been doing this her whole life.  
“Have you done this before? Make pies I mean.” He asked.  
“Not pies specifically but my dad and I used to bake bread together.” Lily lost herself in her memories of when things were simpler.  
Lee noticed that Lily had left for a moment and spurred the question.  
“Did something happen between the two of you?” He was hesitant.  
“Oh god I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.” Le said immediately after. He flustered about as Lily smiled at him.  
“It’s alright. To answer your question, he and I just haven’t talked properly in a while.” Lily looked up to see Lee still fluttering about like a confused butterfly. “Lee, calm down, it’s okay. Seriously.” Lily took one of his hands in hers and rubbed circles on the back of it with her thumb. She never really realized just how tall he was until she was standing next to him. “How the hell did they get you fit in any of the frames?” She muttered.

“There were a lot of wide shots.” Lee whispered. They looked at each other for a second before they burst out laughing. “You’ve got flour in your hair.” Lee spoke through the laughter. Momentarily forgetting that he had flour on his hands he when to brush it away.  
“Shit.” He muttered.  
“You just made it worse didn’t you?” Lily rolled her eyes but was still smiling at him. She went to check the time on her phone. “Shit my curfew is soon. I gotta get going.” With the last part she looked up at Lee.  
“What time is it?”  
“10:45, my curfew is at 11. That sounds really childish but it’s true.” Lily whipped the flour off her hands and went for her coat.  
“It’s alright, would you like me to walk you back?” Lily glanced outside and took in how dark it was.

“If it wouldn’t be of any trouble.” Lily blushed and looked down at her shoes.  
“If it was going to be then I wouldn’t have offered.” As Lee walked past her to grab his coat he lightly pinched her chin which made her blush more.  
“How far is your dorm?” Lee asked as they were leaving.  
“Not far, I just don’t know the streets well and its dark and stuff and yeah.” Lily rambled. They walked down the side walk and their arms brushed every couple of steps.  
“I get it; don’t worry. Though I don’t know what protection I can give you. I’m just a tall, lanky, don’t-know-what-I’m-doing-with-my-limbs man.” Lee looked down and pushed his hands in his pockets.

“Yeah but you’re also a graceful as fuck Elf king so. That’s gotta count for something right?” Lily nudged his arm with a smile on her face. She never really stopped smiling around Lee.  
“I’m glad that’s my legacy.” Lee grinned at her.  
“Mm I wouldn’t say just that role has created your legacy. I’ve seen most of the stuff you’ve been in and you’ve made every character. They seem like different parts of your personality almost.” Lily rambled again then shrugged. “That sounded better in my head. I’m sorry.”  
“No that was actually great. Thank you.” Lee pulled a hand out of his pocket and wrapped his arm around her shoulders in a quick side hug. They shared a smile as her dorm came into view.

They reached the door and paused for a moment.  
“A handshake seems too formal but on the other hand I don’t want to cross a boundary with a hug.” Lee said standing there like he was 15 again and had just brought a girl home after a date.  
“I think I could handle a hug.” Lily said as she took half a step towards him. Lee closed the rest of the space and wrapped his arms around her. Before Lily could wrap her arms around him she was pressed to his chest. Arms pinned between them. It was warm and made Lily feel safe. Which is saying something. “I should go.” Lily mumbled into his chest; inhaling his cologne.  
“Yeah you probably should.” Lee said into her hair as he inhaled the smell of her hair products. But still neither of them let go.

“Hey Lily! Get up to your room or I’m locking you out.” The dean yelled from the door. She must have been locking up when she saw the two of them. Lily felt Lee’s chuckle before she heard it.  
“Now I really gotta go.” Lily pulled away and smiled at him. Again. “I’ll come by the pie shop tomorrow after my classes. I promise.” Lee said okay and smiled. He planned to wait until she actually got into her dorm to leave. He felt her tense and then relax as he hugged her. And from that he knew that there was something from her past that made her nervous. Lily had turned to leave but then she turned back. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down. Placing a kiss on his cheek; she thanked him and then bounded back to the dorm door. She was giddier than a school girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this work does not have a beta reader. So all mistakes are my own; if you find any please let me know so I can fix them.

While Lily was normally a very good student and had no problem pay attention in class; her thoughts kept moving from school to the pie maker. She would normally sit near the front of the class but for fear that the teacher would call her out on her day dreaming she sat closer to the back.  
“Lily, you’re further away than usual. Is there something wrong?” Her teacher asked when they breaked for a work period.  
“Oh yeah, I’m just getting used to the life here and the time difference.” Lily smiled and hoped that it would be enough for her teacher.  
“Ah yes I sometimes forget that you are from the states. You just seem to fit in very well here. Well let me know if there is anything I can help you with.” The teacher smiled back and continued her rounds around the class. Lily glanced at the clock, she only had one more class the get through and then she could leave here and go to the pie shop.

Lily didn’t understand what drew her to the pie maker in the first place. Aside from watching all his films, well most, she didn’t know a thing about him. But this could be good for her. Maybe he could be good for her. While Lily was majoring in creative writing, she was forced to take a math class. Math was never her strongest point and she was only able to scrape by to pass the classes in high school.  
“Can I ask why you came in so late last night?” Her roommate asked. Who was still up waiting for her last night. She came up behind Lily on her way to her math class.  
“I was just talking with someone. We lost track of time.”  
“Was it a male someone?” Her roommate joked with her. Lily smiled and nodded.  
“Then why are you going to class then? You could be with this male someone.”  
“Because we’re just friends and that’s not an excuse to cut class.” Lily spoke as she walked into class.  
“Friends for now, before you know it, you’ll be spending more time at his place then in the dorm and I’ll basically get my own room.” Her roommate winked at her. Lily just chuckled and waved as she walked down the hallway.

With math being her last class, Lily would only have to wait a couple of hours to see the pie maker again. Lily stopped herself before she started day dreaming again. What was she thinking? What was she doing getting this wrapped up in a guy? Even if that guy could be good for her; even if that person is Lee Pace. Lily came to New Zealand to get away from all of that. So she could be her own person again and be able to do things for herself. She didn’t want to be stuck in something again. She didn’t want him to find something he didn’t like about her. But Lily also made a promise to him. And she couldn’t break that promise. So after her class she dropped her stuff that she wouldn’t need for studying off at her dorm and then began walking to Sweeter Things. Lily was finding herself taking a liking to pie as well.

The walk wasn’t a long one so Lily got there rather quickly. Upon opening the door she was greeted by a woman with a blonde bob that was extremely blonde and the voice of nails on a chalkboard.  
“Hello! Welcome to Sweeter Things! Please sit where ever you’d like.” Lily winced at the voice but nodded politely. “So is there a slice I can get you?” Lily had sat near the back away from the loud crowd of people.  
“Um just a slice of Key Lime if you have it.” Lily tried to find a polite way of waving off the woman but it didn’t seem to work.  
“So you’re the one he made it for.” The blonde went from smiling to death glare in a matter of seconds with her words dripping in venom and hate. Lily was startled with the amount of hostility coming from the woman.  
“Um sure, I’ve just met you and I’ve pissed you off.” Lily muttered. Her defenses up all the way; which was Lily’s big habit. Not one she was really proud of; but it proved useful right now. The blonde was about to say something when the pie maker came through the kitchen doors.

“Hannah! Can you grab that slice of pie for me? Thanks!” He ushered her away and Lily had never been so grateful to see someone in her life.  
“I’m sorry about that. Hannah can be a bit much sometimes.” Lee sat down in front of Lily who still had her defenses up.  
“What’s her problem anyway? All I did was ask for the slice I wanted and she flipped her shit on me.” Lily never made eye contact with the pie maker and he felt something off with her.

Hannah came back with the pie and her glare did not go unnoticed. Lily actually glared back like the child she can be.  
“To answer your question, I don’t know what her deal is. She usually loves every customer that comes in.” Lily flipped to a random page in her textbook and pretended to be interested when all she could feel was Lee looking at her. She glanced up briefly to see his puppy dog face. It was rather heart wrenching really.  
“Fuck I can’t do this anymore.” Lily threw her hands up and huffed. Lee was startled by the sudden outburst.  
“Can’t do what?” Lee feared the worst. He wasn’t enough or that he was just a friend. Both of which has happened before.

“I can’t pretend to distance myself from you anymore. I just can’t do it. But at the same time I can’t help but feel like I’m not actually thinking when I’m around you. Or even ever since I met you really. And that you couldn’t possibly be interested me in any way. I mean I’m a nobody and you’re a somebody. I’m almost waiting for the cameras to come out and say that this is all a joke and-“ Lily’s rant was cut off by Lee pulling her into him and he placing a soft hiss on her forehead.

“Sh. Lily, you aren’t getting punked. And I can have interest in you because you are a ‘nobody’. It’s why I stayed in New Zealand. Auckland specifically. I can pretend that I’m a nobody.” Lily looked up at Lee like he’d grown a third head.  
“Why would you want to be a nobody? It’s rather boring really.”  
“It’s nice because of being an actor. I’m just taking a break. I need to catch my breath. But you can pass unnoticed no matter what. It has to be nice.” While Lee was speaking he was idly running his fingers through Lily’s hair which seemed to calm her.

“I guess. Wait…how did I end up in your lap like this?” They both looked down and noticed that Lily was in fact in his lap. Her legs were straddling his thighs and with one of his hands in her hair, the other fell to the comfortable spot of the small of her back.  
“While you were freaking out I moved over here to calm you and this just seemed to work. I wasn’t trying to-I didn’t mean to-“ Lee started to stutter with his words as he realized how it looked.  
“Lee it’s alright, I’m not uncomfortable.” She placed a hand on his cheek to calm him down. Neither moved from their spots. While Hannah watched them from across the room; she was formulating a plan to get rid of this mysterious girl and fast. “You know I do actually need to get some studying done before I leave right?” Lily said from the pie maker’s lap.  
“Yes and I have pies to make. This kitchen will be quieter then out here, would you like to move to a spot in there?” Lee’s hands had stopped touching her and were now sitting on the seat on either side of her legs. She almost wished that he would at least hold her again.  
“Yeah and maybe Hannah will leave me alone.” Lily smiled and shifted her weight off of Lee.

With Lily safely hidden away from Hannah, Lee was able to actually make more pies then he usually does.  
“Okay that’s it. I can’t study anymore while you’re working. Can I help you?” Lily said with a slam of her textbook.  
“Could you put these in the oven for me?” Lee said. Lily moved around him to grab pie after pie and found space for them in the oven. They two of them worked in a comfortable silence.

And in that moment Hannah hurried into the kitchen. The pie maker and Lily both pausing their movements.  
“There’s someone looking for her and they’re very loud.” Hannah said and pointed to Lily. Confused, Lily glanced out the door to see someone she did not expect. Kristie.

Kristie was someone from Lily’s past. The part of it that she wishes she could remove. Lily bolted back into the kitchen and braced her back against it.  
“I’m not going out there. No way, no how.” She mumbled and then walked back to where her stuff was wishing that she could melt into the floor.  
“Why? Who is it?” Lee said, looking out the same spot that Lily had just been standing in. He couldn’t see anyone who looked threatening but then again he didn’t know anyone that Lily knew.  
“Oh trust me. You have no idea what she’ll do if she finds out that I’m here.” Hannah perked at this. This might be the chance she’s needed.

Hannah is a girl who has always gotten what she wanted. Until she met the pie maker. Hannah had been in love with him since she first saw him. He was perfect in every way to her. And every time she would make a move on him something, or someone, got in the way. Well now she was done waiting and playing nice. She will have the pie maker.

“Oh well would you like me to tell her that you aren’t here?” Hannah asked sweetly.  
“Would you? I’d be grateful for that.” Lily said, maybe Hannah wasn’t as bad as Lily first thought. Hannah nodded and gave her best smile and left the kitchen. “Well her moods change quickly.” Lily sighed heavily and slid down the wall to the floor.  
“She’s great at helping people in need. What about this person is so…frightening?” Lee sat down next to her and placed his hand on her knee.

Lily hesitated before saying anything; she could feel Lee watching her.  
“I can’t really tell you everything. Only that I can’t let her find me. Not after what happened. Oh god how did she find me? I never told anyone where I was going.” By the end Lily was being wracked by sobs and her walls deteriorated. All of the memories came rushing back and Lily couldn’t help the flood of tears that fell from her eyes. Lee didn’t hesitate to pull her against him again but Lily climbed into his lap like a scared child. She clung to him and Lee couldn’t tell if her shaking was from the sobs or the fear. It was probably a mixture of both.  
“Sh, Lily it’s okay. I’m not going to let anything happen to you. I promise…I promise.” He whispered the last two words as he continued to hold her.

Lee didn’t know how like they sat there and he really didn’t care at that point. Eventually Lily stopped crying and fell asleep; not moving from his lap. Lee wished that he knew what had scared her so much. He wanted to press her for information but with how she fell apart at the just the sight of the person. He couldn’t make her relive it if she didn’t want to.

Hannah came in when it was time to close up. She helped Lee get all of Lily’s things into his car. He planned on taking her to his apartment. If this person found out she was here then they would know where her dorm was. And he couldn’t let that happen.  
“Are you going to take her back to her dorm?” Hannah asked as she was leaving.  
“Um yeah.” Lee couldn’t tell you why he lied, but he did.  
“Oh okay, do you need any help?” She asked and Lee shook his head. She hadn’t brought much and the drive was short.

He set Lily’s stuff on his kitchen table and placed her on his bed. He’ll take the couch and hopefully be able to actually sleep. Lily slept soundlessly for most of the night while Lee lay wide awake in the other room. He didn’t understand why he needed to protect her. He had just met the girl for Pete's sake. But he did and he was going to keep his promise. No matter what it costed him.


	3. Chapter 3

     Lily woke up the next morning in a room that she didn’t recognize in a bed that smelled of a man. She heard noise from somewhere in the apartment. With the memories that she had suppressed for many years still fresh in her mind she was not entirely sure she wanted to tell whoever that she was with that she was awake. But curiosity killed the cat.

     Lily slowly rose from the bed as to not have it make any creaking sounds. Lily took note that she was still fully clothed, even down to her shoes. She reached the end of the hallway where it opens up to what she thinks might be the kitchen. At the very least that’s where the noise was coming from. And humming. There was someone humming The Doors.

     Lily peaked around the corner to see that pie maker making…waffles? Lily relaxed realizing she was just in Lee’s apartment, but what worried her was that she doesn’t recall getting here. But she spoke up anyway, seeing as how he couldn’t currently see her.  
     “Are you humming Break on Through by The Doors?” She asked. Lee nearly jumped out of his skin.  
     “You know, you shouldn’t sneak up on people like that. You’ll give them a heart attack. And there is nothing wrong with nothing wrong with The Doors.” He smiled warmly at her and turned back to the stove. Lily lightly chuckled at herself and walked to the glass door leading to the patio.  
     “No, there is nothing wrong with it. But I need to ask, how did I get here?” Lily didn’t need to turn around to know that he was looking at her.

     “Um, well once you stopped crying, you kind of fell asleep in my lap. And I thought about taking you back to the dorm but I figured whoever you don’t want finding you already knew where it was. So I brought you here.” Lee sounded worried and in a way he had a right to be.  
     “Thank you.” Lily spoke quietly after a few moments.  
     “Of course, it-“  
     “No, I mean for everything you’ve done. You have been really nice to me; you have even held me while I had a mental breakdown. And now you do this. You brought me here so that I wouldn’t have to worry when I woke up? You didn’t push when I said that I couldn’t tell you anything.” During Lily’s mini speech she ended up in front of Lee in the kitchen.

     “I made a promise that I wouldn’t let anything happen to you. And I guess I would hope that you will be able to trust me enough to tell me one of these days.” Lily smiled and Lee took her into his arms. They stood in a comfortable silence until there was a knock on the door. Lee moved to answer it and Lily moved to the hallway. Her nerves still on edge.  
     “Hi Lee!” Lily heard the tell-tale voice of Hannah.  
     “Oh hi Hannah.” Lily couldn’t see Lee but could hear the tightness in his voice.  
     “How are you?” Hannah’s voice sounded flirty. Lily felt a pang of jealousy but quickly squelched it. It is not her place to feel such things.  
     “I’m fine, a bit busy though.” Lily peaked around the corner to see Lee trying to close the door and hope that Hannah would get the hint.

     “Oh well, are you gonna come into that shop today? Or would you like me to come back later? I can, um, help you with _whatever_ you need.” Hannah placed her hand on the pie maker’s upper arm.  
     “I’m all good Hannah, really. I might come down later though.” Lee removed her hand and closed the door as he said goodbye to her. He never waited for her reply. He hooked the chain across the door and turned around.  
     “She’s pushy. And flirts really badly.” Lily commented with a smile.  
     “She got that way once you showed up. Speaking of which, I figured out what her deal was.” Lily raised an eyebrow when he paused, “I’ve suspected for a while that she’s had an underlying reason for her pushiness. It always spiked once I befriended another girl.” He paused again and Lily just waited for him to continue, “She’s got a thing for me.” Lee smiled like he had just won a million dollars.  
     “Well duh. I could have told you that.” Lily chuckled a bit and his face fell a bit.

     “Well okay then miss-know-it-all.” Lee went back to the waffles in mock pout.  
     “Oh Lee I’m sorry. I’m a girl so I can just read these things.” Lee crossed his arms over his chest and pouted more.  
     “Lee.” Lily dragged out the ‘e’ sound and rested her head into his back. She wrapped her arms around his waist.  
     “No, that was mean.” He said in a baby voice but he held her hands anyway; showing that he wasn’t actually upset with her.  
     “I’m so sorry Lee. Please forgive me?” Lily smiled against his back as she played professional.  
     “Well I guess I can forgive you if you stay where I know you won’t be found.” Lee’s tone went from playful to serious in the matter of .3 seconds. Lee spun Lily around him to his front so he could look at her. Lily hesitated a moment before answering.  
     “You really care that much?” She all but whispered.  
     “Yes I do. And for the first time in a long while I’m scared about losing someone.” Lee realized this as soon as the words left his mouth. It was the reason for all the actions he’s taken thus far.

     Lily sighed his name and rested her head against his chest and pressed herself into the warmth and safety of his arms.  
     “Lily, I don’t want to lose you. I don’t know who is looking for you but-“  
     “Lee, shush.” Lily placed her hand over his mouth, “I get it. I really do and I don’t mind that, but I have to leave for classes and you have to work.”  
     “Lily, if they found you at the pie shop then they already know where your dorm is and where your classes are.” Lee’s expression spoke more volumes then his words ever could.  
     “Lee, I have to be able to handle this on my own. I can’t…I just-“ Lily couldn’t bring herself to say the words that has long since kept her distant from everyone.

     Lee seemed to pick up on what she was trying to say because he released Lily, reached past her and turned off the stove. His face was that of a kicked puppy.  
     “It’s okay. I understand. You can’t trust me because you don’t know me.” Lee’s words hung in the air for a moment. “I’ll give you a ride back to your dorm.” He mumbled and turned down the hallway.

     Lily never said anything, she didn’t deny Lee’s words. They weren’t true in the sense that she can trust him, but she was beginning to become dependent on him. And after what happened, she just couldn’t do that.  
     “Lee, I’m sorry.”  
     “Don’t.” Lee’s one words answered hurt more than if he had said many. It stunned Lily into silence for the rest of the ride.  
     “Lee, listen, I really am sorry.” Lily hadn’t moved since he had parked and she didn’t want to really but she couldn’t go back and fix any of this.  
     “I already said that I understand. But I have to ask. Why do you do this yourself? Why do you separate yourself from everyone else?” Lee turned to face her but he held no emotion.

     “I don’t know.” She whispered and looked down.  
     “Good luck then. And if it should serve some purpose to you, the table in the kitchen is always open for you.” His voice was monotone and he sounded like he said that only because he had to, not because he wanted to. He turned away from her and didn’t say anything else. Lily took this as her sign to leave. Once she was safely out of the car, Lee put the car in drive and drove off.  
     “Thank you Lee.” She spoke to the air. The sun was out and it seemed like today would be a nice day. But it all felt too warm and too bright for Lily. She sighed and started down the path for her dorm. Maybe she could still catch her afternoon classes.

     Or maybe she skips them as well and just tries to not think for the rest of the day. But Lily would not be so lucky. Lily heard her name called from behind her by the familiar voice of her roommate.  
     “Hey Lily. You never came back home last night; is everything alright?”  
     “Yeah I’m fine. I just had a lot of work to do. I didn’t even get a chance to finish it all.” Lily was good at lying when the time called for it. She brushed hair out of her face and looked down at her rumpled clothing. At least she looked the part.  
     “Do you want some help?”  
     “What about your class? Don’t you have one right now?” Lily shifter her bag to her other shoulder. They were halfway to their dorm.  
     “It got cancelled. Something about going into early labor or something.” Her roommate chuckled a bit. “Oh by the way, someone came by the dorm yesterday after your classes, they were looking for you.”

     Lily was stopped short, “What did they want?”  
     “They said that they were an old friend. There was a women and a man. The women said her name was like Kristie or something. But the man never said anything and she didn’t introduce him either.” Lily swore under her breath.  
     “Shit, god dammit. Baiser!” Lily hadn’t even realized that she broke out the French swears as well.  
     “Wait, did you just swear in French?” Her roommate chuckled again.  
     “I guess I did. I took in high school. Are they still here?”  
     “Well yeah, I told them that you would be coming around eventually. I didn’t think it would be a problem. I’m sorry.” Her roommate’s voice grew frantic.   
     “No, it’s okay. You didn’t know. I just wish I had Lee’s-“ No. Lily stopped herself, she won’t say that. Lily has to do this on her own. Lee is no longer involved. Plus she knew this day would come.  
     “Just you had Lee’s what?”   
     “Nothing, I have to go. Thank you so much for the offer, one of these days I’ll take you up on it. But this something I really have to deal with.”  
     “I understand, do you want me to stay away for a little while?” Lily hadn’t even thought of that.  
     “If it wouldn’t be a bother.”  
     “It’s fine, just take these with you?” She handed Lily a couple of textbooks. “Good luck Lily.” Lily smiled, thanked her and jogged to the dorm room.

     When she got there she was met with Kristie and the man was someone who scared her to the core. Elliott. Elliot was someone far worse than Kristie could ever be.  
     “Hello Lily. Long time no see.” Kristie spoke; she always had a sweet face. “Did you really think that we wouldn’t find you?” Elliott rose from his seat and took a  step forward as Lily took one back. “Oh come now Lily. Sit, we have much to talk about, catch up on. You know, girly stuff.” Kristie gave her a venomous smile. Elliott grabbed Lily’s arm and placed her in the chair next to her desk. And so the time has come, Lily thought to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Baiser", if I have the translation right, should translate from French to English as "Fuck".  
> If you find any errors please let me know so I may fix them.  
> Hope you enjoy reading!


End file.
